


Rise and Fall

by wesawbears



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: When Monty can't sleep, he watches Percy. Of course Percy finds out.





	Rise and Fall

The year after their tour was one of many rude awakenings, despite it also being the best year of Monty’s life. One such awakening was attempting to regulate his sleep schedule, which was turning out to be a Herculean effort. He still maintained that no one should be awake before nine, but he was usually awake before noon now, to his great horror.

However, he also tried to be asleep before two, mostly at Percy’s behest. Tried, being the operative word. Some nights, sleep would not come no matter how hard he tried and tonight was one of those nights.

On these kind of nights, Monty stayed up and watched Percy sleep. He would be mortified if Percy ever found out, but it’s calming to watch his chest rise and fall with his breath, to see the way his face scrunched up occasionally in sleep. To feel his arms tighten around Monty occasionally, as though to remind him he was still there. 

He had come so close to losing Percy forever, and that fear still clutches at his heart every time Percy has a headache, or feels off, or in the worst case, has a fit. He knows there’s nothing wrong with Percy and he wouldn’t change him even if he could, but the idea of something happening to Percy and Monty not being enough to help him was terrifying. He was learning to be okay on his own and he didn’t need Percy to survive, but he didn’t want to live without him and the thought that an accident of fate could take that away filled Monty with dread.

He eventually fell asleep to the steady beat of Percy’s heart, but he got less sleep than he would have liked, so he stumbled around all morning trying to get the coffee in order so he could feel vaguely human again.

As he was pouring his cup, he startled a bit at the feeling of Percy’s arms wrapping around his waist and a still stubbly chin nuzzling against his neck. Percy chuckled at his reaction, the deep sound of it and the vibration against his back rendering Monty even more unable to speak.

“Steady on, darling. Rough morning?”

Monty turned and buried his face in Percy’s chest. “Morning are highly unnecessary and overrated.”

Percy laughed and kissed his forehead. “But without mornings, I wouldn’t get to see your hair askew in all its fluffy glory.”

“It’s better than your hair in the middle of the night,” Monty grumbled before he could catch himself. He would attribute it to his tired state, but Monty didn’t have a filter at any time of day.

Percy stilled. “You watch me sleep?”

Monty’s cheeks burned. “Not...not in a creepy way. It’s just...it’s comforting. When I can’t sleep. To remember you’re there.”

Monty tried to keep his face hidden, but Percy tipped it up and tucked a loose strand of his hair back. “I don’t mind.”

He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to Monty’s, who pressed up on his toes to meet him. Mornings weren’t so bad, when they were like this.


End file.
